Pets
Every girl deserves a cute and fun companion right? Well on this page you can learn about the animals that have shown up in the Cutie Pop series. Normal Size Dogs These prize pooches are perfect to go along with your Cutie Pop. They come along with mix and match pieces of pops, ears, and even a tail. The only hard part is to decide which one is your favorite! These dogs had been made for the original produced Cutie Pops, except for Carmel. Popcorn was sold together with it's owner, Starr. Dott Dott is the pet of Chiffon and like her owner, she adores silk fashion adorned with pink and blue items or pops with hearts on them. Dott is a very pale tan-cream colored dog with bright sky blue eyes that have a cupcake in them. A pale pink nose to match her inner-ear, and cheek colors, and a clump of creamy hair, worn with a white bow with pink and blue polka-dots on it. She also wears a pink silk collar and a matching skirt with the top having a blue band going around it. *Pops: 3 pink and white pieces with small pink hearts, three cupcakes (one blue, two dark pink), and two bones with a pink heart in the center. *Ears: Her pop ears are tan, white, and mostly pink. *Tail: Mostly white to resemble frosting with pink and blue polka dots. Lolli Lolli is the pet pup of Candi. She has a denim, candy, and rainbow theme much like Candi. Lolli is brown with a mostly white face with deep blue eyes and lollipops in them. Her cheeks are pink while her nose is black. Her ears are brown while her paws, chest, and tummy are white. Her stubby little tail is rainbow themed. Lolli wears a denim skirt with a thick white band with small rainbow polka-dots and a rainbow oriented collar and hair bow, holding her white fluffy hair. *Pops: Two green candies, an orange candy, one orange lollipop, a purple lollipop, two bones with pale pink hearts on them, and a unique-style lollipop. *Ears: brown, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, red, and orange with light pink hearts near the ends. *Tail: orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and red. S'Mores S'Mores is the pet pup of Cookie. She has a purple, cookie, and pink theme much like Cookie. S'Mores is light brown with a mostly white face with aqua green eyes and cookies in them. Her cheeks are pink while her nose is light brown. Her ears are light brown while her paws, chest, and tummy are white. Her stubby little tail is light brown with a white tip. S'Mores wears a purple pleated skirt with a thick pink band with small white polka-dots and a pink and white striped collar and hair bow, holding her purple fluffy hair. *Pops: *Ears: *Tail: Popcorn Gallery PTRU1-13784130dt.jpg PTRU1-12774835dt.jpg PTRU1-13784061dt.jpg 7640741642_5e7615e4d4_o.jpg Trivia *Originally Dott had a different material bow, ear shape, a full white tail with polka-dots, a pleat skirt and collar, and chocolate cupcakes instead of white. *Originally, Lolli had rainbow eyes to match Candi's. Her bow and skirt were made a little differently as well. *Originally, S'Mores's pink parts of clothing were darker in color while one of her ears were down. Instead of the purple half cookies, she had real oreo cookies. Her eyes looked to be green. Category:Merchandise